malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Korbal Broach
Korbal Broach was a necromancer and the silent partner of Bauchelain.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae The duo were known as the Nehemoth. He was a eunuchMemories of Ice‎, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.333 and a Soletaken, able to shapeshift into the form of a crow.Blood Follows, Section 19 Emancipor Reese acted as manservant to both. Broach was a large, pale, bald man "as big as a half-blooded Trell" with an oversized round face and thick lips.Blood Follows, Section 8The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 30 His face was both childlike and ineffably monstrous, his eyes buried in puffed flesh and his lips slightly downturned at the corners. Despite his imposing stature, he moved with a fluid grace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1 He usually remained silent in the company of others, but when he did speak, his voice was unexpectedly high and reedy and he had a disturbing tendency to giggle to himself.Blood Follows, Section 8 He wore full-length chain armor under a thick black cloak,The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 30 and wielded a hand-and-a-half sword.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.235 Possibly due to the fact that he was a eunuch, he was obsessed with "procreating", in his own way. He hunted at night and collected various organs and souls from his victims, piecing them together to form a patchwork "child", which he kept for the most part in a locked chest. Broach was a personal enemy of Hood, the god of death, who Bauchelain claimed was "easily irritated."The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 20 His first solution to any problem was to kill all opponents and witnesses. Bauchelain was usually able to curb his more extreme instincts. The Bonecaster Pran Chole described him as insane, but a lesser threat than Bauchelain. He said Broach "plies the chaos on the edge of Hood's realm".Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.281 He was immensely strong, able to carry heavy weights, and break iron in his bare hands.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 5 and 12 He also possessed a sweet tooth.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 27 He was said to heal quickly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 In Blood Follows Bauchelain and Korbal Broach travelled on the Mist Rider from Korel to Lamentable Moll. Broach then stalked the streets of Moll killing residents for the body parts and souls he needed to complete his "child" while Bauchelain engaged in his own research. Broach's methods were particularly gruesome and left behind traces of necromantic sorcery that brought him to the attention of Watch sergeant Guld and court magus Stul Ophan. At Fishmonger's Round, Broach was run to ground by Guld as he attempted to slay Princess Sharn. Only the intervention of the supernatural rat-hunters, Birklas Punth and Blather Roe, halted his killing spree. Both necromancers and manservant Reese left the city on the Suncurl.Blood Follows, Section 20 In The Lees of Laughter's End Korbal Broach spent his time on the Suncurl flying as a crow in the ship's wake.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 1 Interested in attaining shark cartilage for his experiments, he severed the ear of crewman Gust Hubb for use as bait on a fishing line.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 4 and 6 When he learned of the lich rampaging on board the ship he released his patchwork homunculus from its warded trunk to flush the lich out.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 21 Broach interrupted his search for the lich to investigate the six demonic statues in the ship's storeroom. The statues nearly beat him to a pulp before the timely intervention of Bauchelain and a god-thing from the sea resulted in the statues' removal.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 40-41 Finally tracking the lich down, Broach killed it by tearing off its head.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 42 By this time the Suncurl was severely damaged and its crew decimated. Broach used his homonculus as bait to hook a Dhenrabi so that it would tow the ship behind it.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 44 In The Wurms of Blearmouth Shortly after departing Laughter's End, the Suncurl was attacked by the Unreasoning Vengeance. Her crew of Chanters sought vengeance against Captain Sater for stealing the Toll's City treasury. Bauchelain and Broach helped defend the ship, but the Suncurl was ultimately wrecked on a reef off the coast of Spendrugle.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 3 and 11 Broach flew to safety in crow form while Bauchelain dragged Reese from the surf.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 On shore, Broach collected the drowned corpses of two of the Suncurl's three Brivs and dragged them up the road to town.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 Broach was confronted by Spendrugle's armed golem Grimled but Broach quickly destroyed him. Constable Hordilo Stinq came perilously close to death when he tried to arrest Broach before Bauchelain arrived and smoothed things over.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 6 Stinq escorted the necromancers to Wurms Keep where an impatient Broach tore the handle off the keep's door and destroyed its guardian golem, Gorebelly. Nevertheless Fangatooth invited the pair of sorcerors to dinner and Broach set the now reanimated and sewn together Briv corpses as the door's new guardian.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 12 and 39 During dinner conversation, Bauchelain chided their host for poisoning their food with yellow paralt. To show there were no hard feelings the necromancer offered to make cookies in the keep's kitchen.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 Fangatooth attempted to flaunt his own poison resistance by accepting Bauchelain's offer, but the lord was not prepared for the demon that exploded out of his stomach. Broach was excited to get his own bowl of tasty cookie icing. He used his magic to heal the sailor Gust Hubb using various body parts he had on hand and afterwards accidentally destroyed the keep's last golem, Grinbone.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 Broach then prepared a massive, black-lacquered carriage pulled by six black horses for their departure from Spendrugle.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 48 In Memories of Ice Three years after leaving Lamentable Moll,Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.228 Korbal Broach, Bauchelain, and Reese traveled for the first time to Darujhistan on Genabackis. Arriving shortly after the events of Gardens of the Moon, the necromancers heard tales for the first time of the Malazan Empire and the skykeep, Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44 For two weeks, the pair engaged in their usual activities, visiting arcane places such as the new Finnest House and leaving a ghastly trail of murders in their wake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.122 As city leaders searched for the mysterious killer, the necromancers departed on the caravan road towards Saltoan. Along the way, they sought to investigate the tomb where the Jaghut Tyrant Raest had been imprisoned before being freed by the Malazans. Bauchelain sent Reese to bring them the well-respected caravan guard Gruntle to serve as their escort. Gruntle was encouraged to assist by his own employer, Keruli, but demurred entering the tomb upon meeting the disquieting Broach. Bauchelain and Broach observed Moon's Spawn as it passed on the horizon wary of attracting Anomander Rake's attention. Then Broach asked his partner's permission to kill Gruntle, but Bauchelain apologised for his partner's "simple notions" and permitted Gruntle to make a hasty retreat. The necromancers then descended into the tomb.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41-46 Bauchelain continued to look for a caravan guard to hire as they traveled eastward. This proved to be a difficult task as his eerie manner and choice of companion in Korbal Broach scared off any would-be employees, save the suicidal Buke. Gruntle tried to warn off Buke only to learn his friend had taken the job because he was convinced Korbal Broach was responsible for the murders in Darujhistan, and he sought justice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.121-122 Similar murders later occurred in Saltoan during their stay there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.214 ] Continuing on the road to Capustan, the necromancers broke into a Barghast barrow and enslaved the Rhivi spirit they found there. Then they were attacked by an undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunter, who destroyed another of Korbal Broach's "children", as well as a trunk of arcanely inscribed slates, before breaking off the attack. A later attack by six more Hunters was only defeated by the combined efforts of the necromancers, Gruntle's caravan, and an army of T'lan Imass and T'lan Ay.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 Of the two caravans, only the necromancers escaped without severe injury. A fascinated Broach approached the undead T'lan Imass and was knocked off his feet by the Bonecaster, Pran Chole, for his poor manners. Broach was able to use his powers to make quick repairs to their devastated carriage using the bones and skin of the slain Hunters.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.280-281 On the eve of the Siege of Capustan, Bauchelain and Broach took possession of an abandoned estate within the city and continued their predations.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.350 Broach slept during the day and hunted at night.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.460 During the siege, the pair defended their mansion using combined forces sorcery, undead, and Sirinth demons.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.535Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.636 While running errands for his employers, Buke secretly organised the locals to keep watch on the estate. The guard was also given a potion by Keruli that allowed him to spy on the pair as a Soletaken sparrowhawk. Amidst the chaos of the siege, Broach's hunts began to turn up empty. But Bauchelain was aware of Buke's activities and gave him a stern warning to stop interfering before reassigning him to serve as captain of the estate's undead guards animated by Broach. The two also violently repelled Rath'Shadowthrone's attempts to contact them through his servant, Marble.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.451/460/486-489 The necromancers took an interest in Anaster, leader of the hordes of cannibal Tenescowri assaulting the city. Approaching him on the battlefield in their Soletaken forms, their own sorcery and summoned demons were repelled by the powerful magic protecting him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.488-492 Later, they were visited by Quick Ben, who wanted to take the necromancers' measure. He bypassed the estate's wards and guardians to appear in the house's main chamber before Bauchelain. Over a drink of wine, the Bridgeburner mage warned about the threat the Crippled God posed. Korbal Broach attempted to kill the Malazan mage with a surprise attack, but he was blasted into the next room by Quick Ben's use of six Warrens in precise conjunction. Bauchelain fared no better at his own attack on the mage. As Quick Ben departed the unconscious necromancers, Reese rebuked him for not finally killing off his employers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.634-641/648-652 Once the siege was over, the necromancers readied to depart. They approached Bridgeburner Corporal Picker for directions to someone who could provide them supplies. Picker did not care for Bauchelain's haughty manner and knocked him unconscious with a gauntleted fist to the face. Blend assisted by dropping Broach with a sword pommel to the skull.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.707 On his final hunt before leaving the city, Broach stalked the dying Mhybe as she was brought into Capustan by Coll and Murillio. Broach knocked Murillio unconscious and the two Daru were saved only by the appearance of the Knight of Death, a servant of Hood. The Knight demanded Broach release his undead guards and depart the city than questioned whether the necromancers knew the fate Hood planned for them. Broach giggled that the god would have to catch them first before veering into his crow form and fleeing.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.757-762 The necromancers followed the allied army to Coral pulling two wagons full of corpses and loot. They were stopped by Gruntle who was suspicious at his friend Buke's absence. Reese confirmed that Buke had walked away from the job and Bauchelain asked Gruntle to let Buke know he was fired. Itkovian informed the necromancer that Reese was in pain from a broken tooth, so Bauchelain requested Broach make use of his surgical skills despite Reese's tearful pleading.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.793-796 After the Battle of Black Coral, the necromancers sought to make their new home in the corpse-strewn city that was now darkened by Kurald Galain. But Gruntle warned the pair that the Malazan and Tiste Andii occupiers would not tolerate Broach's hobbies. Bauchelain then asked for etiquette advice regarding an invitation to a visit from Jib Bole and the Bole brothers. Keeping the knowledge of the brothers' lethal hatred of necromancers to himself, the caravan guard recommended Bauchelain wear his best.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.988-989 In The Healthy Dead Four years after leaving Lamentable Moll, Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Reese arrived on the outskirts of Quaint.The Healthy Dead, Section 11 They were one step ahead of an army pursuing them after they burned down half of the last town they had visited.The Healthy Dead, Section 5 Determined to keep a low profile they were nevertheless persuaded by Imid Factallo and Elas Sil to bring down the tyrannical health-based regime of King Macrotus for a large chest of gold and silver coins.The Healthy Dead, Section 5 Bauchelain and Broach raised the spirit of dead King Necrotus, and convinced him to join their uprising against his brother Macrotus.The Healthy Dead, Section 8 Then Broach used the blood of Well Knight Storkul Purge to raise the city's dead en masse from their graves.The Healthy Dead, Section 19 Bauchelain entered the now burning city and unmasked the Lady of Beneficence as the true villain behind the king's tyranny.The Healthy Dead, Section 36 In Crack'd Pot Trail Bauchelain, Broach, and Reese travelled the Cracked Pot Trail to reach Farrog, home of the Indifferent God. The two necromancers, deciding that the god had "reneged on the most precious covenant of all", had determined that its life was forfeit. As they made the final ferry crossing to the city they witnessed a peculiar accident as a carriage, in its haste to make the ferry, fell over three hundred feet to the river from the nearby cliffs.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In ''The Fiends of Nightmaria Having arrived in Farrog, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach took advantage of an onset of civil unrest which had arisen in the city to usurp and then slay the reigning King of Farrog, N'Gorm the Lesser, as well as to take over the Indifferent God's Shrine in Farrog. Bauchelain had then claimed the throne of Farrog and became King Bauchelain the First; while Korbal Broach had had himself invested as the Grand Bishop of the Indifferent God's 'Holy Church'. The two necromancers, after taking over the Royal Palace of Farrog, ruthlessly culled Farrog of everyone who they thought might possibly be a threat to their domination of the city.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 Korbal Broach involved himself with producing large numbers of headless undead creaturesThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 - many of whom had been the priests of the Indifferent GodThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13; while Bauchelain involved himself in his usual practice of summoning and binding demons, which he did in his Conjuration Chamber - situated in the crypts of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 9 Bauchelain, greedy as ever, encouraged the General of the Royal Farrogal Army, Pin Dollop, to initiate hostilities with the rich neighboring realm, the Empire of Nightmaria - whose inhabitants were known to the people of Farrog as Fiends.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 In aid of this, Grand Bishop Korbal Broach also declared a Holy War against Nightmaria.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 However, the increasing level of hostilities by Farrog upon the Empire resulted in the Nightmarian Ambassador to the Kingdom of Farrog, Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, informing King Bauchelain that a formal state of war had been declared between the Nightmarian Empire and the Kingdom of Farrog. The Ambassador also apprised the King that a Nightmarian army - some 150,000 strong - had crossed the Nightmarian Empire/Farrog Kingdom border and were, at that point, only two days march from the Farrog City walls. Since Nightmaria had proved to be a slumbering major power that it would definitely had been far wiser for the Farrogese, King Bauchelain and Grand Bishop Korbal Broach to have left strictly alone, Emancipor Reese was sent by Bauchelain to ready the necromanacers' carriage and horses.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 The trio lost no time in fleeing Farrog - which was on the point of being invaded by the extremely powerful, numerous, and very angry Nightmarian Army - an army that was determined to take extensive and dire revenge on Farrog and all of its institutions.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 19The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 21 In Stonewielder Hiam, Lord Protector of the Stormwall, and Wall Marshal Learthol discussed the unusual circumstance of a mage being allowed to practice his craft in the realm of Our Lady the Blessed Saviour. Learthol recalled stories of a pair of travelling sorcerers who had once received similar dispensation. Hiam dismissed the pair as "merely passing through" and "of no consequence."Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.569 In Orb Sceptre Throne Korbal Broach, along with Bauchelain (and Emancipor Reese)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.456 visited the island remnants of the fallen Moon's Spawn — known as the 'Spawns' — which were located off the southern coast of Genabackis. The necromancers were seeking the Throne of Night, which was thought by some to have been destroyed.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.426-428 The trio were described by Antsy as "...the elegant fellow, Bauchelain,...then an ugly squat man, pale and bloated,...followed by an old man loaded with baggage...perhaps not so old, just looking extremely careworn."Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.463 Korbal Broach and Bauchelain and were present when the Throne of Night was found with the aid of Orchid, but — as it turned out — they were unable to access it.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.465-466 Notes and references de:Korbal Broach Category:Males Category:Necromancers Category:Soletaken Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Priests and acolytes